prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Akagi Towa
, also known as '''Princess Hope Delight Towa' in her kingdom, is one of the four main cures in the series Go! Princess Pretty Cure, she a young girl who appears to be a true princess. Originally, she used to be one of the antagonists in Go! Princess Pretty Cure known as . She was said to be the daughter of Dyspear and had the title "The Princess of Despair", but it was revealed that she was actually brainwashed and was not related to her at all. She later becomes , the Princess of the Flames. Appearance As Twilight, she has long hair pulled into a large bow held by a black ribbon with four, loose sections curled on end hanging loose. Her tented bangs frame the top of her face. She has sharp dark red eyes to match her fingernails, and pointed ears. She wears a dark grey dress with frills lining the top and a scalloped, layered skirt of cherry and pearl pink. Over this is a black layer with the shoulders and layered skirt shaped like wings, all lined in crimson. She pairs this with black platform shoes with a butterfly on the ankle, red tights, black scalloped cuffs with a red ribbon, and a black ribbon on the neck. She also wears turquoise earrings. As Black Princess, her hair resembles its normal shape but is now loose and appears floating. She wears a black and red mask with a diamond gem in the center and crimson pointed fabric on top. Her dress is black with crimson lining the torso and collar, with the bottom shaped like a pair of pointed bat wings. She also wears black tights with red boots and gloves. Her skirt is a short scallop. In her other form, her skirt grows in length and gains a darker layer over it. As a child she had a contrasting appearance, one later revealed to be her true form. She has short apricot hair that reached her shoulders with thick curls and soft, pinkish-red eyes. She regains this form after being purified, with the only difference being that her hair has lengthend and she wears a frilly white headband. She wears a frilly white dress with a pink-peach layer of the skirt, light red heels with a white bow on the foot, and a necklace with a red butterfly charm. In the movie she wore a pearl pink slightly puffy dress with gold buttons on the torso, beneath a cherry bolero that has dark red detail and a diamond pattern on each side. The collar matches her dress with a pink ribbon hanging from it. This is paired with dull cherry heels with a tiny purple bow. The dark crimson socks are cut to reveal the toe and pointed lining, accent by a single pink line inches from the top and a bow on the side. Her headband is white with a magenta butterfly charm. As Cure Scarlet, her now vibrant pink hair grows knee-length and resembles Twilight's, without the bow shape on top. A darker pink ombre is on top, and she pairs this with a golden tiara adorned by three, droplet-shaped ruby gems. She gains earrings and a pair of feathery acessories behind the ears. She wears a white pointed top that has a black band adorned by a gold sphere on it. Gold fabric covers her chest attached to large, feathery red wing-like sleeves. The white ruffled skirt is cut at an angle, with the opposite side red colored and lined in gold and yellow, nearly reaching the ground. This is paired with matching loose sleeves, gold bracelets, a ribbon choker with a gem on it, and red heels with gold sole and a feathery ribbon wrapped around the lower leg. In mode Phoenix, the red portion of skirt is shorter and folds around the back and sides, revealing a red layer that drags on the floor with two petals in front, lined in maroon, gold, and yellow. Ruffled white fabric sticks out beneath this. In mode Sun, she gains a completely new look. Her hair gains two additional curls and is folded more tightly and is covered in hot pink sparkles. She wears a pearl pink dress with frilly accents on the chest and bell sleeves with frilly layers beneath them. On each shoulder is a wing-shaped strip of fabric, while on the chest is a peach-pink ribbon adorned by a ruby gem. On the navel is a bow with a gold sphere attached to four, pale pink ribbons that wrap around the skirt. The skirt is in three layers, the top of which has two big white and peach-pink bows attached with white and pale pink ruffled tails and a gold ornament in the middle adorned by a ruby sun gem. The following layer is white scalloped with a single gold line tracing the hem, and a frilly pearl pink layer with pink sparkles covering it. In Royal, this gains a large pink ornate lace ribbon on the back. As Grand Princess, her thick, lengthened hair forms into two sections. Her accessories resemble those from mode Sun, with her new tiara adorned by four ruby droplets surrounding a smaller heart gem. She wears a pale yellow dress with gold detail on the chest and layered bell sleeves. The skirt matches the others Cures and she gains a matching cape, held by a peach-pink bow adorned by a gold sphere in the middle and layered cravat. Halloween mode gives Scarlet a puffy pale cream dress with frilly accents and puffed sleeves that have a wing-like cuff. On her torso is a yellow flower with a gold sphere and two pointed pale green leaf, along with a pair of peach-pink ribbon tails. Her sleeves resemble her normal outfit but bound by a pearl chain. A pale pink band circles the navel with a long, flowing pair of ribbon hanging in back. Her skirt has a strip of ruffles at the middle, split to reveal two white layers of fabric. She gains a white choker with a flower on it and a flower head piece. Her earrings and wing accessories remain the same. As an adult in episode 50, she became the queen of Hope Kingdom and wore a white and red regal gown with a tiara adorned by three red jewels. Her hair has grown in length. History Becoming Twilight As a child she was known as Princess Towa. She dreamed of being a Grand Princess. Though her brother Prince Kanata told her how only the Princess Pretty Cure could become Grand Princesses, that did not stop her from trying. As a child, she would play the violin with her brother. One day, sensing her desire to become a Grand Princess, Dyspear appeared and told her that she could help her become one. Towa accepts her offer, not knowing that she was going to become a pawn in Dyspear's plan to conquer Hope Kingdom. Dyspear actually trapped her inside the Forest of Despair as part of that plan. Soon after, the citizens of Hope Kingdom fell into despair because of Towa going missing, making it easier to Dyspear to take over as she fed on that despair. Dyspear then decided to brainwash Towa and let her assume the name Twilight. Her Last Battle Against the Cures and Her Purification When the Cures, along with Kanata, arrived at Hope Kingdom, Twilight greeted them. Kanata recognized her as Towa and tried to talk to her, but she does not remember him and wants to destroy them. Using a Dark Princess Perfume, she becomes the Black Princess. She nearly defeats the Cures and Kanata, but Flora continued to fight back, still believing that the real her was deep inside. The Cures used Trinity Explosion in an attempt to purify her, and with the help of Kanata's violin playing reawakening her memories, Towa was freed from Dyspear's control. The Cures, along with a weakened Towa, then escaped Hope Kingdom, with Kanata staying behind to fend off an enraged Dyspear. Making Amends and Becoming Cure Scarlet The girls brought Towa to Noble Academy and she stayed in Kirara's dorm room. While sleeping, she had a nightmare of Twilight, and she woke up scared. Taking her black keys, she went for a walk in the campus. Then she saw Haruka playing the violin and remembered her memories with Kanata. Haruka wanted to give Kanata's violin to her, but she felt unworthy because of her actions in the past. As they conversed, Dyspear suddenly appeared and made Towa fall deeper into despair and trapped her and Kanata's violin in a cage of thorns, feeding on that despair. As Minami and Kirara arrived, the three of them, along with Haruka, transformed and fought against Dyspear in order to rescue Towa. Flora was able to enter the cage thanks to the help of her friends and saw the violin as well as a hopeless Towa. She spoke to Towa and she was moved by Flora's words. Flora decided to play her own violin to deliver her feelings to Towa, just like how Kanata did in the last battle and Towa was moved by her words and she took back Kanata's violin. The two of them played and their melodies combined into one, causing them to break free from the cage. Towa announced she was not going to despair anymore, but Dyspear knocked her back with thorns. As she was falling, she looked back at what she had done as Twilight and decided to carry the weight of her sins and resume her dream of becoming a Grand Princess as the blue fire that came to her aid turned red, purifying her Princess Perfume and Dress Up Keys. With one of those keys, she transformed into Cure Scarlet and easily defeats the clones and using her weapon Scarlet Violin, she uses Phoenix Blaze to attack Dyspear and force her to retreat. After the battle ended, she says that she knows Kanata is still alive because she felt it through the violin. Life in Yumegahama and Noble Academy After her first battle as Scarlet, Towa tries to get used to life on Earth. The Cures took her on a tour of Yumegahama to help her do so. After buying a new outfit, checking out art galleries and taking pictures with the others, she sat down to enjoy a donut, but she reveals that she couldn't enjoy herself with Hope Kingdom still being under Dys Dark's rule. She leaves and begins going around town herself, still unsure of the customs of her new home. She stops traffic, tries to purchase a castle and even tries to look for a job. In the end, she seemed to have given up when Yume spots her sitting on a bench in the park and the two go to a cafe to eat and talk things over. Yume tells her to surround herself with warm feelings and to stay positive. Just then, Yume was targeted by Lock and he uses her despair to summon a Zetsuborg. Towa transforms into Cure Scarlet to try to save her. Throughout the battle, Lock still refers to Scarlet as Twilight, or the Princess of Despair, and taunts her. Scarlet couldn't defeat the Zetsuborg on her own, and to make matters worse, Lock powers it up and feeds on even more of Yume's despair. Just as Scarlet was about to be defeated, the other Cures show up. Scarlet was still discouraged, believing that all she does is make everyone despair no matter whose side she was on, but Flora tells her that good and bad experiences can be shared with everyone and hugs her. Scarlet also embraces Flora and decides to officially join the team before defeating the Zetsuborg and freeing Yume. After the battle, they all returned to Noble Academy to speak to the headmistress, who they were all surprised to find out was Yume herself. She then enrolls Towa as a student. Reuniting with Kanata and the Promise to Restore Hope Kingdom In episode 40, Towa is happy that her brother, Kanata, regained his memories as a prince and they start reacquainting. She shows Kanata everything she has learned in Earth at Noble Academy and also shows him the Scarlet Violin. As they continue, the Royal Key reacts and inserts itself into Towa's Princess Perfume and seconds later, the entire group found themselves in Hope Kingdom. Because of Dys Dark's further influence over it, the once flourishing kingdom was now completely covered in vines, which scared Kuroro and causes him to run away. Towa starts to have flashbacks about her mother and father as well as what had happened to the kingdom after Dyspear lured her away. She becomes vengeful and vows to destroy Dyspear for what she had done. Dyspear sends a Zetsuborg clone of herself to attack the Cures and Scarlet charges at it recklessly. She gets beaten very badly because of this, but when she sees a tearful Kuroro returning, she remembers her parents telling her that the kingdom's citizens' emotions always reflected hers, and tells Kuroro to cheer up. With her strength and will renewed, she vows to save the kingdom and her parents before performing Scarlet Prominence to weaken the Zetsuborg, with her and the rest of the Cures purifying it. After their victory, the vines on the temple of fire started to retract, and Scarlet uses her Dress Up Keys and the Music Princess Palace to restore it and cause the red arch of the rainbow to return. Personality When Towa was a sweet young girl, she looked up to her older brother, Kanata. She dreams of becoming a Grand Princess and tries her best despite the fact that only the Princess Pretty Cure could become one of them until being brainwashed by Dyspear. As Twilight, she seemed to take after her adoptive "mother" in terms of characteristics. In contrast to her child self, she believed that dreams are pitiful illusions that people believe in. Twilight also saw the Pretty Cures as fake princesses, and was ruthless and vain enough on calling herself "Noble, Precious, and Beauteous." Worse, she would go to extreme lengths to dishearten Haruka. After being purified, she is shown to be somewhat naive and awkward around others and lacks social grace. She is not used to customs on Earth as she thought she could buy a castle and three housemaids. However, overall she's a kind person and cares for her friends, and she gradually learned to do her things independently even without assistance. Relationships *'Prince Kanata' - She is Kanata's younger sister. They used to be close, but Towa went missing one day, causing Kanata to fall into despair. When they finally reunite, Twilight no longer remembers him, much to his dismay. During the battle between her and the Cures, she nearly defeats Kanata, but she is eventually brought back to her senses thanks in part to Kanata's violin playing and was freed from Dyspear's control and remembers him. However, their reunion was short-lived when Kanata stays behind to fight off Dyspear while Towa returned with the others to Yumegahama. *'Dyspear' - Dyspear kidnapped the young Towa and brainwashed her. She even turned Towa into her daughter. As Twilight, she showed great respect for Dyspear. In episode 21, it is revealed that she is in fact not Towa's mother. *'Miss Shamour '- Miss Shamour was the royal teacher of Hope Kingdom, who taught Kanata and Towa how to play the violin. *'Haruno Haruka' - As Twilight, Towa saw Haruka as an enemy, even trying to dishearten her by nearly burning her The Princess of Flowers book. In episode 21, Flora still believed that Twilight had some good left in her and fought against her to bring those feelings out. In the next episode, Flora encouraged a hopeless Towa to believe in her dreams again, which in part enabled Towa to transform into Cure Scarlet. After that they have a special bond with each other and their dreams to become (Grand) Princesses. *'Mochizuki Yume' - In episode 23, Yume encounters a despondent Towa when she was trying to adjust to life on Earth. The two talked over dessert before Yume tells Towa to surround her heart with warm feelings. When Yume was captured by Lock, Scarlet decided to use those warm feelings she learned from her to help free her. Later, Yume accepts Towa as a student of Noble Academy. *'Amanogawa Kirara' - Episode 24 revealed that the two of them are roommates. They had a hard time getting along at first due to Towa's lack of knowledge and Kirara's busy modeling schedule. But by the end of the episode, they are friends. *'Kaido Minami' - During a sleepover at Haruka's house in episode 25, she helped Towa with her fear of the darkness, which brought back memories of her time as Twilight, and taught her that she should depend on her friends and comrades. When Shut kept calling her Twilight and said that he had to eliminate her, Minami protected her, saying that she wasn't Twilight anymore, but Akagi Towa. Cure Scarlet "Princess of crimson flames! Cure Scarlet!" 真紅の炎のプリンセス！キュアスカーレット！ Shinku no honō no purinsesu! Kyua Sukāretto! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Towa. She controls the power of fire and transforms with the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!". Her main attack is Phoenix Blaze, which she can only perform while in her Mode Elegant and has her Scarlet Violin. Attacks * is Cure Scarlet's main attack. To perform it, she needs the Scarlet Violin and the Phoenix Dress Up Key. It made its debut in episode 22. * is an attack that Cure Scarlet can use as long as she has her Scarlet Violin and Hanabi Dress Up Key. * is an attack that Cure Scarlet can use as long as she has her Scarlet Violin and Hanabi Dress Up Key. * is an attack that Cure Scarlet can use as long as she has her Scarlet Violin and Scarlet Dress Up Key. * is Cure Scarlet's first group attack that she performs with Cure Flora, Cure Mermaid and Cure Twinkle, where she needs the Music Princess Palace and her Premium Sun Dress Up Key. * is Cure Scarlet's second group attack that she performs with Cure Flora, Cure Mermaid and Cure Twinkle, where she needs the Music Princess Palace and the Royal Key. * is Cure Scarlet's main attack that she performs with the Music Princess Palace and her Premium Sun Dress Up Key. It is first used in episode 40. * is Cure Scarlet's third group attack that she performs with Cure Flora, Cure Mermaid and Cure Twinkle, where she needs to be in her Grand Princess form. * is Cure Scarlet's fourth group attack that she performs with Cure Flora, Cure Mermaid and Cure Twinkle, where she needs to be in her Mode Elegant Halloween form. Twilight was the evil alter ego of Towa. She became Twilight when Dyspear said she could make her dream of being a Grand Princess come true. As Twilight she is Dys Dark's Princess. She has her own catch phrase "Noble, Precious, and Beauteous." Abilities She appears to have fire powers and possesses a black Dress Up Key, which she inserts into one of the Three Musketeers' locks to increase the power of the Zetsuborgs they summon. In episode 18, Dyspear gives her a new Dress Up Key, which Twilight inserts into a staff and makes her more powerful. She could trap people in tablets with it and draws out their despair to give her even more power. However, the staff was destroyed thanks to Cure Flora's own new Dress Up Key. She can also conjure a temporary dimension using this key and her staff. In episode 20, Dyspear gives her another Dress Up Key in which she can insert inside a Princess Perfume and transform into the Black Princess. In this form, her powers were equivalent to those of a Pretty Cure, even having a Mode Elegant. Etymology : means "crimson". has a lot of different meanings with one of the meanings being "castle". It can also mean "dragon" or "town". means "eternity" or "immortality". Cure Scarlet means a bright red color with a slightly orange tinge. Songs Towa's voice actor, Sawashiro Miyuki, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Shimamura Yu, who voices Haruno Haruka, Asano Masumi, who voices Kaido Minami, Yamamura Hibiku, who voices Amanogawa Kirara, and Tachibana Shinnosuke, who voices Prince Kanata. *'Red Concerto' *'ENDLESS TORCH' Duets *'Strongly, Gently, Beautifully.' (Along with Shimamura Yu, Asano Masumi and Yamamura Hibiku) *'Conditions of Being a Princess' (Along with Shimamura Yu, Asano Masumi and Yamamura Hibiku) *'Strings' (Along with Tachibana Shinnosuke) *'Joyful! Pretty Cure Christmas' (Along with Shimamura Yu, Asano Masumi and Yamamura Hibiku) Trivia *Towa's birthday is December 15, making her zodiac a Sagittarius. *As Twilight, Towa is as of now the only antagonist to have used an item a Pretty Cure also uses for fighting. Upon being freed and becoming a Pretty Cure herself, it transformed into her Dress Up Keys. *Episode 28 reveals that Towa can't swim. This is ironically fitting, as she has power over fire as Cure Scarlet. *She is the first Cure to have pointy ears. *Her favourite food is a Japanese dessert named Anmitsu. Gallery :Main page: Akagi Towa/Image Gallery References Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Villains Category:Main characters